Hermione Granger and The Pureblood Auror
by NabilahAnanda
Summary: Hermione Granger selaku kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir ditarik sementara dari pekerjaannya, dan ditugaskan bersama seorang auror menyebalkan, untuk mengungkapkan dalang dari perdagangan gelap barang ilmu hitam sitaan Kementerian Sihir di dunia muggle. Selain dipusingkan dengan kasus itu, ia juga harus dipusingkan oleh penyesuaian rekan kerjanya dengan dunia muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Granger and The Pureblood Auror **

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione Granger dengan rambut coklat semaknya digelung ke atas asal-asalan, mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi busa empuk dihadapan meja kerjanya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membereskan meja hitam persegi panjang berpelintur mengkilap itu secara manual. Kotak sampah di sudut ruangan telah penuh dengan gulungan perkamen yang telah remuk, botol kaca dengan tinta membeku di dalamnya – bahkan ada yang telah pecah, dan bungkus plastik manisan _Honeyduks _yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Perkamen penuh tulisan – tentunya masih berguna telah ditumpuk di sudut meja bersama beberapa map dan _clipboard_, serta beberapa pena bulu tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir meja kerjanya se-menyenangkan itu, mungkin lima bulan yang lalu atau lebih.

Sebagai kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir – departemen tertinggi –langsung dibawahi oleh Menteri Sihir, tidak setiap hari Hermione bisa bersantai di pondok pribadinya seperti pagi itu. Hermione tinggal sendirian di pondok berukuran paling besar bertingkat dua di _The Lily Cottage, _desa penyihir yang cukup ramai di tengah kota London. Pondok itu pemberian Kementerian Sihir setelah perang usai, sebagai penghargaan untuk perjuangannya mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Saat memasuki pondoknya untuk pertama kali, Hermione tersenyum puas dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna ungu pastel, warna favoritnya. Dengan kejeniusannya, ia menyihir di udara membentuk beberapa karangan bunga hias dan lampu kristal, sehingga setiap sudut ruangan dihiasi pot tinggi dengan bunga segar warna-warni, lampu kristal di setiap langit-langit ruangan, serta berbagai figura foto tergantung rapih di dinding. Lebih istimewanya lagi, ia memiliki ruangan perpustakaan pribadi yang luas di pondoknya itu. Didalamnya juga terdapat beberapa sofa empuk dekat perapian, sebagai tempat baca sempurna.

Ia tak sendiri, keluarga Weasley dan Harry juga mendapatkan hadiah pondok baru. Namun memilih untuk meng-asetkan pondok tersebut, mereka sekeluarga terlalu berat meninggalkan The Burrow. Sedangkan Harry, memilih menjual pondok pemberian itu dan hasilnya disumbangkan ke badan kegiatan sosial penyihir. Harry senang tinggal di Grimmauld Place no.12 yang telah ditata kembali bersama Kreacher dan agen pembersih setempat.

Kehidupan Hermione, dan dua sahabat karibnya – Harry dan Ron, yang dikenal sebagai _The Golden Trio_ berubah drastis setelah kekalahan Voldemort. Mereka mendapat banyak penghargaan, salah satunya adalah _Order of Merlin _Kelas Pertama. Dan penghargaan paling menarik bagi Ron adalah Trio Emas itu ditambahkan ke dalam kartu koleksi cokelat kodok. Tak cukup penghargaan, mereka juga mendapatkan hadiah materi. Sebagai pahlawan utama, tentunya materi yang diterima _The Golden Trio _tidak hanya pondok tesebut.

Hermione ingat betul, usai perbaikan Hogwarts, tiga sekawan itu sedang berlibur di The Burrow bersama seluruh anggota Orde. Suatu siang datang burung hantu berbulu lebat abu-abu masuk ke jendela dapur The Burrow mengantarkan surat untuk Harry Potter yang disambut Ginny. Lekas ia menemui Harry yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama Ron, Hermione, dan Goerge. Harry meminta Ginny membacakannya.

Mendengar isi surat, Ron menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya, Harry menumpahkan sup bawang yang panas ke kaosnya, dan Hermione menjatuhkan album foto keluarga Weasley dari genggamannya, serta Ginny dan Goerge yang bingung melihat ekspresi mereka. Surat itu dari seorang goblin – pimpinan Bank Gringotts bernama Seforosh yang meminta Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, dan Hermione Granger untuk menemuinya di Bank Gringotts, Diagon Alley pukul satu siang hari sabtu minggu depan. Hati mereka bertiga mencelos, apakah para goblin licik Gringotts meminta mereka ganti rugi karena telah membuat kerusakan parah dan membawa kabur seekor naga yang setengah buta saat mencuri lemari besi Bellatrix. Atau lebih buruk, mereka dituntut untuk ganti rugi sekaligus diadili karena pencurian. Berapa ribu galleon yang harus dikocek untuk menutupi semua itu.

Tak disangka, mata mereka bertiga terbelalak ditambah mulut Ron terbuka saat mendengar penjelasan Seforosh di kantornya. "Kementerian sihir telah memberi kalian bertiga sepuluh ribu galleon masing-masing, dan beberapa penyihir secara pribadi memberikan emas sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk pahlawan baru kita. Untuk Mr. Potter emas Anda telah disimpan aman di lemari besi Anda. Setelah peninggalan emas keluarga Potter ditambahkan dengan harta warisan Sirius Black, serta hadiah emas tersebut, Anda bisa lihat sendiri Tuan betapa penuhnya lemari besi Anda," ucap Seforosh menatap penuh arti ke Harry.

"Sedangkan untuk Ms. Granger dan Mr. Weasley berhubung kalian sebelumnya tidak memiliki lemari besi di Gringotts, kami membuatkan masing-masing lemari besi atas nama Anda pribadi dan emas tersebut telah disimpan aman. Keluarga Weasley memang punya satu lemari besi disini, tapi emas itu untuk Anda, , dan kukira bijaksananya disimpan khusus atas nama Anda pribadi. Sebelumnya maafkan kami yang telah memutuskan hal ini tanpa berunding dengan kalian terlebih dahulu," Seforosh menjelaskan panjang dengan tenang. Ron diam terkesima. Hermione yang sadar duluan, menggeleng cepat, dan berterimakasih berulang kali. Seforosh memberikan tiga kunci lemari besi dan memanggil dua goblin – Bogrog dan Yoseph, untuk mengantar mereka melihat lemari besi tersebut. Sepulang di The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley memeluk erat Ron dan menangis bahagia atas keberhasilan putra terakhirnya itu.

Hermione mengutuk dalam hati seekor burung hantu bertubuh besar berbulu coklat gelap yang tergelincir di atas meja kerjanya tepat dimukanya, sehingga membuatnya tersedak cokelat panas yang sedang disesapnya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat tumpahan cokelat di gaun tidurnya dan tumpukan perkamen kerjaannya berhamburan di lantai. Penyihir berambut tebal itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari sakunya, dengan satu lambaian malas gaun tidurnya bersih kembali. Sementara waktu Hermione mengabaikan serakan perkamen di lantai.

Ia melepaskan ikatan gulungan perkamen di kaki burung hantu itu, dan memberikan burung hantu itu potongan biskuit jagung sebelum membiarkannya terbang pergi. Hermione memicingkan mata melihat judul berita utama di _Daily Prophet_ edisi hari itu, yang ditulis dengan huruf berukuran kelewat besar. Duduk menyilangkan kaki, Hermione mulai membaca tulisan Rita Skeeter itu.

.

.

**HARRY POTTER-**_**THE BOY WHO LIVED**_** SEKALIGUS **_**THE MAN WHO WON**_**- MELAMAR TAMBATAN HATINYA**

Oleh Rita Skeeter

Berita mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan datang dari pahlawan muda dunia sihir, Harry Potter. Para penyihir wanita lainnya harus menggigit jari karena tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan berkencan dengan Kepala Auror Harry Potter – pria lajang paling diinginkan nomor satu di London. Penyihir berkacamata yang telah tersohor di seluruh penjuru dunia sihir - bahkan sebelum ia bisa berjalan, melamar seorang gadis tadi malam di sebuah restoran paling mewah di pusat kota London, dengan atmosfir romatis tak kentara. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada sebuah meja yang terletak tepat di tengah restoran dihiasi yang dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil serta taburan kelopak bunga mawar. Meja tersebut memang telah didekor seindah mungkin oleh manajemen restoran untuk kejadian istimewa itu.

Malam itu dipastikan menjadi malam terbaik bagi Ginevra Weasley – penyihir cantik berambut merah sekaligus putri satu-satunya keluarga Weasley. Setelah hubungannya harus terputus karena tugas Harry memburu hocrux untuk menghancurkan Penyihir Hitam Voldemort, Ginevra Weasley yang akrab dipanggil Ginny Weasley itu bisa bernapas lega melihat hubungannya yang telah memasuki jenjang lebih serius. Diiringi musik klasik ala _muggle_ yang sangat romantis, Harry dengan setelan mewah yang memancarkan sempurna sisi maskulinnya, mengeluarkan cincin dan berlutut dihadapan Ginny yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun selutut berwarna hitam bermanik sehingga menonjolkan warna merah rambutnya.

"Ginevra Weasley, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan mebantuku membesarkan anak-anakku nanti," ucap Harry yang berhasil membuat mata Ginny berkaca-kaca. Semua pengunjung napasnya tercekat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dan menanti jawaban penyihir wanita yang dilamar Harry Potter.

"Ya, aku mau Harry," mendengar lamarannya diterima senyum bahagia terpatri sempurna di paras Potter. Ia memasangkan cincin berbatu safir ke jari manis Ginny. Tepuk tangan meriah pengunjung memberikan selamat kepada keberhasilan lamaran pria berkacamata itu. Bahkan tepuk tangan itu makin meriah melihat mereka berdua berpelukan.

Semua pengunjung merasa beruntung bisa menyaksikan lamaran istimewa itu. Bukan hanya karena itu aksi Harry Potter, tapi karena lamaran seperti itu jarang terjadi di kalangan penyihir. Ya, Harry Potter telah melamar Ginny Weasley seperti lamaran yang lazim terjadi pada masyarakat _muggle_. Namun, semua orang di restoran itu setuju, bahwa mereka telah menyaksikan lamaran terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Sungguh, mereka berdua sangat dimabuk cinta," ucap penyihir wanita separuh baya yang sedang makan malam bersama suaminya dan sangat senang bisa menyaksikan momen membahagiakan itu. "Aku sangat senang mereka berdua akhirnya bisa bersatu. Aku sangat tidak sabar menghadiri pesta pernikahannya," komentar Parvati Patil teman seangkatan sekaligus teman seasrama Ginny Weasley saat bersekolah di Hogwarts. Nona muda Patil tidak sendiri, ia sedang makan malam bersama Dean Thomas – mantan kekasih Ginny, yang pada kesempatan itu ikut berkomentar, "Selamat Harry! Kau harus mentraktirku minum," Dean Thomas merupakan teman sekamar Harry Potter di asrama Gryffindor saat bersekolah di Hogwarts. Walaupun statusnya mantan Ginny, mereka tetap berhubungan dengan baik layaknya sahabat lama.

Manajemen restoran serta seluruh pelayan ikut bangga karena restoran _Amortentia Witch_ tempat mereka bekerja dijadikan sebagai saksi bisu lamaran salah satu _Golden Trio, _Harry Potter. Berikut beberapa foto yang sempat diabadikan :

Foto 1 : Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley memasuki restoran

Foto 2 : Harry Potter berlutut dihadapan Ginny Weasley

Foto 3 : Mereka berdua berpelukan

Bisa dibilang hampir semua gadis di London mendambakan kisah cinta Ginny yang walaupun awalnya menyedihkan harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya, karena usaha menjatuhkan Voldemort, namun bisa dibina kembali dan berakhir bagagia. Namun sayang akhir bahagia tidak terjadi pada kisah cinta kakak laki-lakinya Ginny sekaligus teman seperjungan Harry, Ronald Weasley, yang berpisah sejak dua tahun yang lalu dengan salah satu pahlawan muda dunia sihir, Hermione Granger, padahal ia telah mengencani gadis cantik itu selama empat tahun terhitung sejak perang usai. Sampai sekarang belum terdengar Hermione berkencan kembali dengan seorang pria sejak kandasnya hubungannya itu.

Baiklah, semua warga sihir berharap pernikahan Harry Potter dan Ginevra Weasley brelangsung secepatnya, dan kebahagiaan selalu memenuhi kehidupan mereka berdua.

_Lanjut halaman 6 : Komentar Arthur Weasley tentang Lamaran Putrinya_

_Baca ulasan Cerita Cinta Weasley dan Granger Halaman 8_

**.**

**.**

Usai membaca sampai akhir paragraf, Hermione melemparkan dengan kasar surat kabar itu sehingga ikut berserak di lantai. Ia tidak tertarik membaca tulisan Rita Skeeter sialan itu tentang komentar Arthur Weasley. Hermione kesal, bisa-bisanya wanita tua menyebalkan berambut keriting pirang itu membahas kembali tentang kisah akhir tak bahagia hubungannya dengan Ron, diberita lamaran Harry – berita bahagia dan sangatlah penting yang diyakininya akan menjadi bahan bincangan menarik setiap penyihir di jalanan. Hermione tidak ingin mengingat kembali keadaannya yang kacau selama satu tahun lebih karena kesedihan mendalam berpisah dengan Ron.

Ia kembali mengutuk Skeeter. Apakah tak cukup, dua tahun lalu, sejak kabar perpisahannya terdengar di publik, fotonya ataupun foto Ron dan berbagai isu penyebab perpisahannya, selalu menghiasi halaman pertama Daily Prophet selama seminggu penuh. Saat itu pun Hermione juga dipusingkan dengan belasan _blitz _jepretan kamera, serta para pers yang selalu mengerubunginya kemanapun ia melangkah.

Setelah meneguk cokelat yang masih tersisa di cangkir, Hermione menjentikkan tongkatnya ke lantai dan membuat tumpukan perkamen dengan Prophet di atas tumpukan itu melayang serta mendarat di meja berpelintur. Hermione tak peduli jika perkamen kerjanya itu menumpuk tidak sesuai urutan, ia tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk membereskannya kembali secara manual agar urutannya bisa diperhatikan. Dengan muka berkerut, Hermione melenggang ke kamar mandi di kamarnya – lantai dua, memilih berendam di air panas

* * *

Draco Malfoy yang sedang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya berlibur kala itu, telah merebahkan Pansy Parkinson di kasur kamarnya di Malfoy Manor. Entah telah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Pansy seperti tak akan pernah melepas tangannya yang sedang melingkar di leher Draco yang sedang menindihnya. Makin lama, makin bergairah gigitan Draco ke bibir mungil Pansy. Wanita itu tak akan bosan dan tak akan menolak jika seorang Draco Malfoy menciuminya selama berjam-jam. Tentu saja Pansy merasa bangga bisa merasakan ciuman penyihir pria setampan dan sekharisma Draco Malfoy, yang terkenal tak pernah gagal meluluhkan perasaan wanita. Banyak penyihir wanita di luar sana yang ingin bertukar tempat dengannya saat ini.

Pansy terus membalas ciuman Draco. Bibir Draco pun beralih mulai menciumi bahkan menggigiti seluruh permukaan leher Pansy. Terdengar desahan Pansy makin keras menandakan wanita berdarah murni itu makin menikmati ini. Ia membiarkan Draco melakukan segalanya, sementara ia hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Masih menggigiti leher Pansy, Draco mulai melepas kancing kemeja Pansy satu-persatu, dan tentu saja wanita itu makin menyukai ini. Dada Pansy yang terbuka seperti saat ini terlihat sangat menggoda.

Tiba-tiba Draco terganggu dengan burung hantu yang terbang di atas kepalanya. Pria pirang itu harus menghentikan kegiatannya karena pengantar surat itu terus mematuk kepalanya sebab ia tidak menggubrisnya dari tadi. Draco menggeram karena telah lupa menutup jendela kamarnya – tempat burung hantu itu masuk.

"_Oh Draco…" _suara Pansy terdengar bergetar saat berbicara "jangan berhenti …."

Namun Draco bersikap seperti tak mendengarnya. Ia mengikuti burung hantu yang tampak tak asing itu terbang mendarat di meja kayu oak di sudut kamarnya. Draco membaca kop surat itu yang dicap lambang kementerian sihir :

_**The Prime Minister of Ministry of Magic**_

_To : Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor, Whiltshire, England_

Draco berdecak, Kingsley Schacklebolt selaku kepala menteri sihir memberinya surat. Jika ia mendapat tugas baru biasanya Potter-lah yang mengiriminya surat. Tak disangka, Draco Malfoy musuh bebuyutan Harry Potter yang selalu dengan senang hati menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat Harry dan teman-temannya menderita selama di Hogwarts, sekarang harus menjalin kerja sama yang baik dalam pekerjaan. Draco salah satu Auror kementerian sihir harus menuruti segala perintah dan pembelajaran dari penyihir paling dibencinya sekaligus Kepala Auror, Mr. Harry Potter. Draco memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari pada Harry untuk bersikap baik lebih tepatnya hanya formalitas, layaknya rekan kerja pada umumnya. Tentu saja tak sulit untuk Harry, karena ialah yang berada di posisi atas.

Setelah membaca surat itu dengan muka serius, Draco bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia mencuci muka, menyisir rambut pirang platinanya, mengancingkan kembali kemeja hitamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam celana. Ia merapihkan diri dengan cepat dalam hitungan menit. Setelah puas dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia kembali ke kamar menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat mantel biru _navy _mewahnya melesat ke tangannya yang tadinya digantung di salah satu dinding kamar. Draco siap meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Namun Pansy menarik lengannya saat Draco memegang grendel pintu kamar.

Pansy melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, "Haruskah kau pergi Draco? Panggilan si Potter menyebalkan lagi?" tukasnya dengan nada manja, dan tatapan menggodanya. Draco mengernyit memandang muka penyihir di hadapannya.

"Bukan, Kingsley memanggilku ke kantornya," jawab Draco dingin

"Oh sayang sekali. Berarti kau berhutang menyelesaikan ini padaku, Drakie. Aku menunggu disini," Pansy berbisik di telinga Draco.

"Lupakan, sebaiknya kau pulang," Draco mendengus, melepaskan rangkulan Pansy dan meninggalkan Pansy dengan muka masam.

Dalam perjalanan tugas terakhirnya, tiga hari yang lalu, Draco melakukan menurutnya sebuah kesalahan kecil dengan meninju seorang lelaki tua _muggle_ sampai mukanya berlumur darah. Kesalahan kecil itu berhasil menggeretnya ke kantor Kingsley dan dimarahi selama makan siang disana, dilanjutkan dengan ceramah Harry di Markas Besar Auror sepanjang sore. Bersyukur saat itu Draco masih bisa menahan diri tidak melayangkan mantra kepada pencuri mabuk yang mencoba mengambil kantong emasnya pada malam itu. Jika tidak, mungkin ia bisa diskors karena telah merepotkan salah satu _Obliviator _dari Departemen Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle.

Dan sekarang ia dipanggil kembali oleh Kingsley. Ia tidak bisa tenang, namun ia juga tak ingat ada kesalahan baru yang dilakukannya. Sekarang Draco mengkhawatirkan karirnya yang belum lama dirintis. Sebenarnya, sedikit tak dipercaya pewaris tunggal kekayaan Malfoy bekerja keras merintis profesinya dibawah perintah orang lain. Dengan emas Malfoy yang menggunung, seharusnya Draco tinggal duduk santai di kursi empuk berisi bulu Hippogriff – kursi impiannya – mengembangkan aset Malfoy sambil menunjuk dan memerintah bawahannya. Tapi berhubung status darah murninya tidak bisa terlalu dibanggakan lagi, ditambah label _Anak Mantan Pelahap Maut, _ tak semudah itu Draco melakukan kerjasama dengan penyihir pebisnis lainnya. Berita baiknya, keluarga Malfoy masih disegani di kalangan penyihir. Karena dorongan keinginan sekaligus usaha memperbaiki nama keluarga, Draco melamar menjadi Auror, pekerjaan yang cukup dihormati di kementerian serta berguna untuk masyarakat dunia sihir.

Draco tak ingat kapan ia menuruni tangga, sehingga membuatnya sekarang berdiri di ruang keluarga di lantai pertama. "Javer!" terdengar bunyi tar keras, peri rumah berpelupuk tebal membungkuk rendah sampai ujung hidungnya menyentuh karpet lantai. Penampilannya cukup rapih, potongan kain beludru warna hijau menutupi tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi peri rumah memakai kain tipis yang kumel luar biasa. Sejak reformasi hukum pengawasan makhluk gaib oleh Hermione, kehidupan peri rumah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Bahkan, penyihir yang terbukti melakukan kekerasan fisik pada peri rumah akan dijerat hukum.

"Javer disini Tuan," jawab Javer.

"Setelah Pansy pergi, bersihkan kamarku dan pastikan jangan ada orang lain masuk selama aku pergi," kata Draco.

"Baiklah, Javer mengerti." Draco mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Javer untuk pergi. Dengan bunyi tar keras sekali lagi, Javer ber-Disapparate dengan membungkuk rendah ke Draco terlebih dahulu.

Draco mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo dan melangkah ke dalam perapian. Ia melemparkan bubuk itu ke lantai sambil berseru "Atrium Kementerian Sihir!". Sedetik kemudian Draco menghilang ditelan api hijau besar. Sejak menjadi auror senior enam bulan yang lalu, Draco diizinkan memasang jaringan Floo menghubungkan langsung rumahnya ke kementerian. Sama halnya dengan pejabat kementerian senior lainnya.

Draco sedikit terjungkal saat mencapai salah satu perapian di atrium. Ada orang yang mendesak keluar pada perapian yang sama .

"Maaf Nak," kata pria gemuk setinggi bahu Draco, mengenakan jubah ungu tua dan topi bulat warna hitam. Draco membalikkan badan dan menyunggingkan senyuman "Bukan masalah, Sir," kata Draco dan keluar dari perapian sambil membersihkan debu pada mantelnya.

Sekelompok patung keemasan berukuran jauh lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya mendominasi atrium. Mereka berdiri di tengah kolam melingkar dengan air mancur mengelilingi. Yang paling tinggi merupakan patung sepasang penyihir pria dan wanita, mengacungkan tongkatnya masing-masing ke udara di salah satu tangan. Patung tersebut dikelilingi oleh patung centaur, goblin, dan peri rumah. Semua patung itu berpegangan tangan, dengan senyuman yang dipahat sempurna. Sekelompok patung itu mengisyaratkan reformasi besar-besaran pada hukum pengawasan makhluk gaib oleh Hermione.

Mantel panjang Draco berkecipak tiap kali ia berjalan bersama aliran pegawai kementerian yang luar biasa ramai. Ratusan penyihir wanita pria itu berjalan menuju serangkaian gerbang keemasan di ujung jauh atrium. Tak terhitung telah berapa penyihir wanita muda yang memberikan senyuman merayu ketika berpapasan dengan Draco. Ia tetap berjalan tegap mengabaikan seyuman itu. Draco hanya akan berusaha ramah jika pejabat kementerian yang tersenyum atau menyapa kepadanya.

Mendekati ujung atrium, gerombolan penyihir itu terpecah memasuki lift yang berderet panjang dengan kisi-kisi keemasan. Kisi-kisi dihadapannya terbuka, dan Draco masuk bersama tiga penyihir lainnya. Lift itu bergerak ke bawah. Seorang penyihir wanita membawa tas kerja kulit yang selalu merapihkan rambut ubannya tertawa tertahan ketika sedang berbicara dengan teman disampingnya yang juga wanita beruban. Sedangkan disudut lift, penyihir lelaki berbadan besar dari Divisi Pemeliharaan Peralatan Sihir – dikenali dari jubah biru lautnya, sesekali melontarkan tatapan mencemooh pada dua wanita beruban yang cekikikan. Sedangkan Draco tetap diam dengan paras angkuhnya.

Suara wanita tenang terdengar :

"Tingkat Tujuh, Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir, tergabung dengan Markas Besar Liga Quitddich Inggris dan Irlandia"

Kisi keemasan terbuka, dan dua orang memasuki lift. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya terdengar kikikan dua penyihir wanita beruban. Kali ini, penyihir wanita yang barusan masuk melontarkan tatapan sinis ke sumber kikikan. Suara wanita tenang itu terdengar lagi :

"Tingkat Enam, Kantor Transportasi Sihir, tergabung dengan Kekuasaan Jaringan Floo, Pengendalian Peraturan Sapu, Kantor Portkey, dan Pusat Pengujian Apparassi". Semua orang meninggalkan lift pada lantai ini, kecuali Draco. Lift kembali bergerak ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian suara wanita mengumumkan :

"Tingkat Lima, Departemen Kerja-Sama Sihir Internasional, tergabung dengan Kantor Hukum Internasional dan Kantor Perdana Menteri Sihir". Draco meninggalkan lift, berjalan lurus dan membelok ke kanan di ujung koridor. Penyihir pirang itu mengetuk pintu yang didapati papan titanium persegi bertulisan emas : 'Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt' dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan perak : 'Perdana Menteri Sihir'

Setelah tiga kali ketukan, pintu terbuka walau tak tampak siapa yang membukanya. Terlihat Kingsley sedang mencoret dengan pena bulunya, seperti sedang menanda-tangani perkamen dihadapannya.

"Anda memanggil saya, ?" tanya Draco

"Oh tentu saja, kemari Draco," kata Kingsley, menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, menunjuk dua kursi kosong didepan meja kerjanya.

Kantor Kingsley sedikit berbeda, dibandingkan dengan terakhir Draco kesini. Disudut ruangan terdapat biola di udara yang menggesek dirinya sendiri. Disampingnya juga terdapat sebuah piano yang telah disihir untuk menekan tutsnya sendiri. Alunan musik yang indah membawa kesan nyaman di kantor yang luas itu.

"Kau suka sihir karyaku Draco?" tanya Kingsley pada Draco yang sedang menatap pada dua instrumen musik itu.

"Itu brillian, Sir," kata Draco, merapatkan kursinya ke meja Kingsley.

"Aku mulai menyukai musik klasik semenjak menjadi pengawal perdana menteri di dunia muggle. Saat aku kembali ke sini, aku mulai merindukan musik itu. Jadi aku memutuskan membeli kedua alat musik itu, dengan uang muggleku gaji menjadi pengawal perdana menteri muggle, dan menyihirnya," kata Kingsley, menuangkan jus labu ke piala Draco yang kosong. Draco belum mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ehem," Kingsley berdeham dibuat-buat, berhasil membuat Draco menatapnya. Kingsley tersenyum, "Baiklah Draco, kementerian punya masalah baru yang harus segera dibereskan. Aku memilihmu mengingat kau telah berpengalaman enam tahun bekerja sebagai auror, bahkan telah dilantik sebagai auror senior beberapa bulan yang lalu. Untuk tugas ini kau tidak sendiri Draco. Sisi menariknya, kau akan mendapat rekan kerja baru yang bukan berasal dari markas auror," kata Kingsley. Ia jeda sebentar, memberi kesempatan Draco untuk menimbali, namun tak ada, Kingsley kembali menjelaskan.

"Masalah ini sangat serius Draco, dapat mengganggu rahasia keberadaan dunia sihir pada kalangan muggle. Aku akan menjelaskan nanti tunggu sampai - Oh itu dia!" telah terdengar ketukan beberapa kali. Kingsley mengacungkan tongkatnya dan pintu terbuka sendiri. Draco kembali menatap instrumen yang bermain sendiri di sudut ruangan, yang tak terlalu jauh dari meja Kingsley. Draco tampaknya tak penasaran dengan tamu baru itu.

"Apakah aku terlambat Kingsley? Pekerja baru di departemen ku meledakkan kotak sampah di ruangan kerja. Jadi kekacauan dimana-mana dan yah begitulah," ucap wanita itu dengan napas terengah. Rambut cokelat bergelombang tebalnya di gelung ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Ia memakai rok ungu muda selutut, kemeja krim, dan _blazer_ coklat. Ia tampil cantik dengan tas tangan kulit warna hitam, serasi dengan sepatunya.

"Tentu tidak, mari duduk aku punya jus labu disini," kata Kingsley bersemangat mengeluarkan piala baru dari laci mejanya. Hermione tersenyum dan mendekati kursi kosong disamping lelaki berambut pirang platina yang tampak tak asing baginya.

"Malfoy," geram Hermione sambil menggertakkan gigi, melipat kedua tangan di dada, menatap tajam orang yang duduk disampingnya. Draco menoleh dan mengernyitkan mukanya, "Granger..." kedua mata yang dipicingkannya menatap jijik ke mata coklat Hermione.

Musik indah di ruangan itu tidak dapat menenangkan Hermione yang seperti sedang dibakar dari dalam. Setelah keributan ledakan di departemennya, membuat beberapa barang hancur ditambah lagi tak sedikit arsip yang ikut menjadi korban. Dan sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Draco Malfoy penyihir yang ingin dikuburnya hidup-hidup di Hutan Terlarang. Pilihan lain, Hermione sangat ingin mengasingkan Draco ke perkampungan raksasa di kaki gunung, jauh dari keberadaan manusia dan berharap mendapat kabar kematian lelaki itu keesokan harinya. Tak beda jauh dengan Draco yang senang hati meluncurkan kutukan tak termaafkan ke penyihir darah lumpur itu jika ia punya kesempatan, atau membakar rambut semak Hermione sampai ia menjerit-jerit mencari air – juga ide yang bagus untuknya.

Kingsley menghela napas, menaikkan nada bicaranya "Bisakah kalian menghentikan adu tatapan membunuh seperti itu? Kalian tidak berguna jika mati," kata Kingsley putus asa namun tak dihiraukan. "Merlin! Kalian harus bekerja sama mulai sekarang, kalian berdua adalah tim yang ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tugas penting!"

"Apa?!" teriak Hermione terkejut, piala penuh jus labu jatuh membasahi meja karena senggolan tangan Hermione. Kingsley dengan cepat mengayunkan tongkatnya, sehingga tumpahan jus itu tersedot ke tongkatnya.

Di samping Hermione, Draco menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya dengan muka _shock_ tak percaya. Tongkat itu menghantam karpet dekat kaki meja, dan menyemburkan bunga api, yang langsung membakar karpet bulu tebal itu.

"_Aguamenti!" _teriak Kingsley, dan air menyembur dari tongkatnya, mengguyur karpet itu, yang sekarang telah menghitam sebagian. Kingsley menghela napas dalam. Demi cat kuku Merlin, kedua penyihir itu akan menghabiskan stok kesabarannya.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca. Kepanjangankah? Sebelum publish udang dibaca ulang, namun jika masih ada typo silahkan beri tahu ya nanti saya edit kembali, kali aja ada yang kelewat . Ini fic pertama Harry Potter saya, jadi masih perlu saran dan penilaian lainnya. Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione Granger and The Pureblood Auror**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Draco! Untuk apa kau menyiapkan tongkat dari tadi?! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mengutuk siapapun atau apapun disini!" teriak Kingsley frustasi akan kejadian yang hampir saja membakar seluruh isi kantornya. Kingsley menghela napas, memijit pelipisnya, sedangkan tim baru bentukannya itu masih mematung dihadapannya.

"Ehemm…" deham Hermione, menegakkan kepalanya, mengibaskan helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangannya – berusaha mempertahankan kesan wibawanya. "Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan Kingsley, tapi bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Yah, sebenarnya a-aku meninggalkan kantor masih dalam suasana kacau- maksudku, aku pimpinannya bukan, jadi sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Bolehkah?" kata Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

Berbicara tanpa jeda, dalam satu tarikan napas seperti itu biasa dilakukan Hermione untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Batin Hermione sedang berdebat hebat, berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk tidak gugup hanya karena akan terperangkap dengan Draco – auror abal-abal dan menyebalkan di matanya – untuk waktu yang lama. Dibalik kumpulan alibi batinnya itu, tetap otaknyalah yang memimpin, dan otaknya itu bilang ke Hermione bahwa dirinya sedang gugup, walaupun tak mengerti kenapa. Kabur dari suasana canggung seperti ini menurutnya ide bagus.

"Oh _dear," _kata Kingsley tenang. "Jangan bilang kau takut Hermione," lanjut Kingsley, mengambil botol jus labu di bawah mejanya dan menuangkannya kembali ke piala Hermione dan pialanya sendiri. Hermione telah membuka mulut, siap menyangkal, namun Kinglsey segera berbicara "Kau membantu Harry membunuh Voldemort – penyihir hitam paling berbahaya, saat berusia 17 tahun, dan kau lebih matang dari segi manapun di umurmu sekarang – 23 tahun. Jadi kurasa menghadapi penjahat kriminal seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar," kata Kingsley, meneguk jus labunya perlahan.

Hermione ikut meminum jusnya, meneguk asal-asalan, hanya untuk menghindari dirinya berekspresi seperti orang bodoh akan keadaannya yang cukup tersudutkan.

"Jangan konyol, tentu saja aku tidak takut Kingsley, aku hanya ,"

"Penjahat kriminal? Bisakah Anda menjelaskan, Sir?" tanya Draco antusias, menenggelamkan ujung kalimat yang diucapkan Hermione. Kingsley tersenyum, sedangkan Hermione memutar bola matanya, tak senang kalimatnya tadi menjadi tak berarti.

"Sepertinya Draco telah memutuskan akan mengerjakan tugas ini. Hermione, kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi," Kingsley mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai ke Hermione yang sekarang mukanya telah memerah. Hermione melepas _blazer_nya dan meletakannya disandaran kursi. Kingsley tersenyum puas, melihat Hermione memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Kingsley mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari tumpukan perkamen di sudut mejanya. Ia menyodorkan selembar foto pertama.

Draco memicingkan matanya. "Foto macam apa ini? Tidak bergerak sama sekali," kata Draco sarkastik, melihat foto semacam gedung yang dilalap api.

"Itu foto muggle," kata Hermione.

Kingsley melanjutkan, "Terimakasih Hermione. Foto ini kami ambil dari pers setempat. Dua bulan yang lalu, terjadi kebakaran saat tengah malam di Autumn Street 21, pinggiran kota London. Dan pria tua malang, yang diketahui sebagai penjaga mansion saat keluarga pemilik mansion itu berlibur, tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Kemudian pemadam kebakaran da—"

"Pemadam apa?" sela Draco penuh heran. Kingsley melirik Hermione yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada, meminta bantuan penjelasan.

"Pemadam kebakaran, Malfoy. Sekelompok petugas untuk membantu masyarakat dalam keadaan darurat. Tugas pokoknya memadamkan api kebakaran. Tugas lainnya seperti : evakuasi masyarakat saat bencana alam, kucing yang terjebak di pohon." Hermione menjelaskan dengan baik. Namun sayangnya, telinga Draco menangkap hal itu sebagai ejekan panjang, karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang hanya akan ditanyakan oleh Troll gunung.

Baru saja Draco ingin menggerutu, Kingsley telah berkata, "Terimakasih lagi Hermione."  
"Kemudian pemadam kebakaran datang, menyisiri mansion —sayangnya telah terbakar habis sebelum mereka sampai—, dan ditemukan sebuah lilin lampu klasik yang sama sekali tak tersentuh api. Membingungkan bukan?" kata Kingsley.

Ia sekarang diam, sambil menatap bergilir kedua penyihir di hadapannya. Kingsley berharap ada yang menimpali. Lebih bagus lagi jika ada yang dapat menyimpulkan apa titik permasalahannya. Namun Hermione maupun Draco belum mendapatkan alasan bagus, kenapa sebuah mansion muggle terbakar, dan memakan korban seorang lelaki tua, yang berdasarkan umur memang akan mati tak lama lagi, menjadi masalah penting untuk kementerian.

Kingsley meraih foto kedua dan memamerkannya. Lagi-lagi Draco mengernyit melihat foto yang diam. Hermione memutar kedua bola mata. Ia heran, apakah memang foto bergerak menjadi sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup Malfoy. Jika iya, kasihan sekali penyihir darah murni itu.

Sama seperti foto sebelumnya, foto itu sama sekali tak menampilkan hal-hal yang menakjubkan ataupun hal yang ganjil. Bahkan, kali ini lebih terlihat sangat tak penting. Terdapat seorang laki-laki ber-_tuxedo_ sedang menutup kedua matanya, di tengah jembatan sepi, saat malam hari. Ditambah lagi tergeletaknya sebuah cerutu yang hidup, dan sebuah jam tangan keemasan—menyala merah padam, di bawah kakinya. Mulut lelaki itu pun terbuka lebar.

Hermione berpikir keras. Untuk apa kementerian repot-repot meneliti lebih jauh seorang laki-laki gemuk, yang menguap lebar—sepertinya mengantuk, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya di tengah jembatan. Sama seperti Hermione, Draco juga sedang berpikir keras. Ia berpikir betapa menjatuhkan harga dirinya jika menyentuh lembaran foto itu, barang muggle yang sangat tak berseni.  
"Pria gemuk itu tidak sedang mengantuk," kata Kingsley seolah habis melakukan Legimens ke Hermione. "Kejadiannya di bulan yang sama. Ia seorang pengusaha kaya, meninggalkan pesta diam-diam, dan menunggu limosinnya menjemput di jembatan itu,"

"Limosin? Benda mengenaskan apa itu?" tanya Draco tak sabaran.

"Salah satu merek mobil mewah. Dan mobil adalah—"

"Aku tahu apa itu mobil, Granger!" Hermione terdiam. Draco memberikan seringai kemenangan. Terlihat bangga sekali, berhasil menghentikan aksi pamer kepintaran wanita disampingnya itu.

Kingsley menghela napas, mencoba sabar. "Pengusaha itu baru saja mendapatkan—atau mungkin membeli sebuah jam tangan, dari seseorang di pesta. Setelah mendapatkan jam tangan mewah itu, entah kenapa ia segera ingin pergi. Sembari menunggu supirnya datang, ia mencoba jam barunya. Seketika keluar bunga api dari jam tangan itu, dan langsung membakar kedua matanya. Setelah itu banyak kilatan warna-warni —kutukan sihir, yang melucut secara membabi buta dari jam itu. Kilatan-kilatan itu meledakkan atau membakar segala hal yang ditabraknya. Alhasil, jalanan itu berlubang di sana-sini, dan jembatan rusak parah. Suara bising dari kejadian itu pun banyak mengundang perhatian Muggle. Malam yang kacau sekali."

"Bukankah masalah itu semua urusan Divisi Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle?" tanya Draco.  
"Ya, awalnya," Kingsley menyingkirkan dua foto tadi, dan membariskan beberapa foto baru di atas meja. Kingsley menunjuk sambil menjelaskan foto itu satu per satu "Empat minggu yang lalu, sebuah baju zirah mengamuk, dan mencekik semua orang yang menyentuhnya, di kediaman seorang penulis buku tersohor. Dua minggu yang lalu : ada gelang campuran titanium dan perak yang baru dibeli oleh seorang istri pejabat Muggle. Ketika dipakai, pergelangan tangannya melepuh, kemudian dagingnya terkoyak perlahan—seperti dimakan. Sekarang tulang pergelangan tangannya bisa dilihat."

Hermione menjerit. Kingsley tetap melanjutkan cerita, sambil menunjuk foto ketiga.

"Untunglah bisa disembuhkan dengan dittany. Lima hari yang lalu, sebuah piring porselen membelah dan menjadi semburan piring serupa. Seluruh badan seorang wanita pengolektor barang antik melepuh, karena terjebak di lautan piring yang membakar di kamarnya," kata Kingsley  
"Kutukan gemino dan kutukan flagrante," gumam Hermione.

"Benar. Dan yang ini tidak asing bagi kita semua." Kingsley menunjuk foto terakhir. Mata Draco dan Hermione membulat seketika. Draco meneguk ludah, "Kalung itu..."

"Ya Draco, kalung kutukanmu. Nenek tua yang mendapatkan kalung itu dari anaknya, dua hari yang lalu. Kalian berdua pasti tahu dampaknya. Wanita tak berdosa yang malang," kata Kingsley tampak prihatin.

"Tapi kalung itu disimpan oleh kementerian, bukan?" suara Draco terdengar serak saat bertanya.  
"Memang. Kau tahu artinya?"

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba hening.

"Semua barang itu merupakan benda Ilmu Hitam yang dicuri dari Ruang penyimpanan kementerian," kata Draco, setengah terkejut, dan setengah kagum dengan pelakunya. Menerobos keamaan ruangan itu bukannya mudah.

"Dan dijual."

Draco cepat-cepat menoleh, "Maksudmu, Granger?"

"Kau tak memperhatikan secara detail, Malfoy," kata Hermione, nadanya sangat mengejek kali ini.  
"Benda-benda itu selalu jatuh di tangan orang kaya. Artinya, mereka membeli. Jadi siapapun pencurinya, bukan ingin menggunakan benda tersebut, tapi menjualnya, mendapatkan keuntungan."

Kingsley tersenyum puas dengan penjelasan Hermione. Draco pun tak menemukan celah untuk memaki, saking sempurnanya kesimpulan Hermione itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku memang pintar memilih orang," kata Kingsley, bertepuk tangan, dan nyengir, sangat berpuas diri.

"Tapi, dijual ke para Muggle. Apa gunanya uang-uang Muggle itu," tanya Draco, ekspresinya jijik sekali, seperti habis bermalam di saluran pembuangan.

"Poin bagus, Malfoy. Yang pasti, uang itu berguna di dunia muggle—Eh tunggu dulu! Kau bisa menukarkannya dengan uang sihir di Gringotts! Sungguh, kau orang yang cukup menyedihkan rupanya,"

"Kau Mudblood, pantas saja kau tahu hal itu," timpal Draco dingin, memberikan seringai andalannya. Hermione melotot, berang sekali.

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" kata Kingsley keras. Ia mulai bosan dengan kelakukan 'mencari kesempatan saling mengutuk', yang ia lihat terus dari tadi.

"Hermione, kau harus melepas sementara pekerjaanmu, dan mulai melaksanakan tugas ini bersama Malfoy."

Hermione terbelalak, "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan departemenku. Siapa yang akan memimpin? Siapa yang akan mengawasi pekerja-pekerja baru yang kikuk itu? Dan—"

"Asistenmu—Madam Lemittre akan menggantikanmu sementara."

"Apa ia bisa?" kata Hermione tak sopan.

"Ia bekerja di departemen itu lebih lama daripada dirimu, Hermione. Tak perlu diragukan lagi."

"Oh-umhh baiklah, aku akan memberikan segala hal yang diperlukannya, nanti," kata Hermione tak enakan, gara-gara mendengar nada Kingsley yang tak ramah itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat. Aku meminta kalian berdua ke kantorku pada jam sama, esok hari. Dan lusa, kalian memulai investigasi di dunia Muggle. Ingat, masalah ini harus cepat diselesaikan. Orang Divisi Penyalahgunaan Benda Muggle telah kewalahan dengan kejadian yang terjadi secara estafet ini. Bahkan Divisi Bencana sihir juga turun tangan membereskan kejadian janggal ini. Walaupun begitu, bencana janggal ini terus terjadi. Ini masalah serius. Langkah yang paling baik adalah melakukan pencegahan. Jika tidak, keberadaan dunia sihir akan terbuka."

Draco bergidik.

"Jangan coba-coba mengelak dari tugas ini, Draco. Kau sekarang masuk masa pengawasan," kata Kingsley cepat-cepat, melihat Draco telah membuka mulut.

"Apa-apaan itu," gerutu Draco, tak menerima apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau sedikit mengacau di tugasmu kemarin dan—"

"Hanya karena meninju muggle tua pemabuk?!"

"Dan meluncurkan mantra Incarcerous dihadapan tujuh orang muggle!" Hermione sedikit terbangun dari kursinya, tersentak mendengar Kingsley berteriak.

"Sebaiknya kau bekerja bagus, tanpa kekacauan kali ini. Atau jabatanmu dipertaruhkan," Kingsley menegaskan.

Wajah Draco sangat muram. Kemudian, ia buru-buru menghabiskan jus di pialanya yang masih penuh, dengan sekali tegukan. Ia sangat membenci tugas ini. Draco akan terperangkap dengan Hermione—penyihir paling dibencinya, untuk waktu yang lama, di dunia muggle! Memikirkan hal itu saja telah membuat hidup Draco suram seketika. Orang tuanya bilang apa nanti, melihat putra mereka menginjak tanah muggle, penuh akan hal-hal tak terhormat, dan pemandangan orang bego dimana-mana yang dapat mengiritasi mata. Sungguh tak baik untuk kesehatan!

Dan apa pula kemauan Kingsley dengan tanpa dosa memerintah : misi ini harus diselesaikannya dengan mulus, tanpa cacat. Jika tidak, jabatan auror berharganya itu yang menjadi korban. Hal cacat yang mungkin dilakukan Draco hanya satu : mengutuk rekan kerjanya yang berkepala besar dan bergigi kelinci itu sampai ringkih. Dan sungguh, Draco tak berjanji bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Setelah puas mencaci Kingsley dalam hati untuk kebijakannya yang sangat menyenangkan itu, Draco melanjutkan dengan mencaci Hermione. Kenapa Hermione tidak lagi berusaha menghindar dari misi konyol ini? Apakah tidak ada ide bagus dari kepalanya yang kelewat besar itu—karena menampung zat-zat keintelektualnya yang terlalu banyak?

Demi bulu dada Merlin yang keriting! Draco lebih memilih dijeriti Banshee berhari-hari, sampai telinganya meleleh, dan dilarikan ke . Dengan begitu ia tak harus melaksanakan mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

Rambut hitam berantakan Harry makin parah kusutnya, karena diterpa angin awal musim semi yang cukup kencang. Bukan masalah bagi Harry. Rambut berantakan itu ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Tentunya Harry sangat membanggakan kelebihannya itu, yang sebenarnya juga sebuah kekurangan bagi beberapa orang. Harry terus berjalan di jalan licin. Bunga lili tumbuh lebat, berderet rapih di tepi kiri kanan jalan. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada deretan bunga lili segar. Pemandangan yang cukup memanjakan mata.

Cuaca menjelang sore itu teduh, sangat bersahabat. Belum terlihat sinar matahari yang teriknya menusuk kulit. Deretan pondok warga tampak tertutup. Tak heran bagi Harry, sekarang masih jam kerja. Sebuah bar minum di pinggir jalan, yang baru saja dilewati Harry, juga tak begitu ramai.

"Selamat siang, Sir!" seru seorang penyihir lelaki, ketika Harry melewati pondoknya. Terdapat salju menempel di sekeliling ujung jubahnya.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendekati perkarangan pondok itu. Lelaki itu tadinya sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke bola salju ukuran besar dihadapannya. Bola salju itu menggelinding dengan sendirinya, dan menumpukkan diri di sudut perkarangan, di samping sebuah pohon ek besar, dimana daunnya rontok semua. Sebenarnya, benda itu lebih terlihat seperti pipa besar menjulang tinggi, dibandingkan dengan sebuah pohon.

"Sudah berapa kali saya bilang, tidak perlu memanggil saya 'Sir'. Hanya Harry. Dan selamat siang juga, sepertinya hari yang sibuk ya?" Harry mencoba berbasa-basi. Jujur saja, Harry merupakan pemuda sederhana, ia tak suka sanjungan berlebih yang biasa ia dapatkan dari semua orang sejak mengalahkan Voldemort.

Lelaki bernama itu cukup tua, Harry menaksir umurnya sekitar 60 tahun. Tapi, kali ini tampaknya seperti orang mencapai umur 80 tahun. Kerutannya bertambah banyak, kantung matanya pun makin tebal, dan ompongnya pun bertambah. Harry sedikit prihatin melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"Tidak juga Sir – eh maksudku Harry. Hanya pekerjaan kecil, seperti biasa, pembersihan selepas musim dingin," jawabnya, menarik kerutan di mukanya ketika tersenyum berseri – seperti baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan 'Sang Pahlawan'.

Bisa dibilang termasuk tuan rumah yang terlambat, mengingat perkarangan pondok lainnya telah bersih – walaupun beberapa sudut atap rumahnya masih tertutup salju. Tapi orang tak perlu repot, biarkan saja mencair dengan sendirinya. Atap merupakan bagian rumah yang langsung terkena sinar matahari.

"Kuharap hal itu tidak melelahkanmu, ," kata Harry sesopan mungkin

"Tentu tidak, Anak Baik. Oh ya, Vinidia – istriku sedang memasak sup jagung di dalam, kau mau mencicipinya Harry?"

"Terimakasih banyak , namun aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang,"

"Tentu saja Harry, bukan masalah," Mr. Bauret tersenyum manis. Namun tetap, ke-kecewaan terlihat di ekspresinya. Harry menjadi tak enakan dengan – lelaki yang ramah, namun selalu terobsesi memasukkan Harry ke rumahnya tiap kali ia memijak daerah itu. Paling tidak mengajak Harry mengobrol selama mungkin cukup membuat hatinya sangat gembira.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, dan sampai jumpa semoga harimu menyenangkan ," Harry membalikkan badan, dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika mendengar suara yang setengah menjerit, Harry sekilas melambaikan tangan ke Pak Tua itu. Ia harap tidak berkata hal yang penting. Angin makin kencang, membuatnya tak bisa mendengar sekeliling, walaupun ada orang yang menjerit.

Sungguh, Harry sangat ingin cepat sampai. Sekarang, ia setengah berlari, tak mempedulikan perutnya akan sakit, mengingat ia baru saja memakan daging asap masakan sampai kelewat kenyang. Oh, mengingat kembali kejadian di kediaman Weasley, ia harap ada yang menahannya, karena ia telah merasa kakinya melayang di udara. Muka Harry sangat bersemangat. Lebih bersemangat, dibandingkan habis mendapatkan sepuluh ribu galleon di Gringotts. Dan juga lebih bahagia, dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan habis mengalahkan Voldemort – makhluk tak berrhidung.

Harry menepi ke kanan. Ia mendekati pondok dua tingkat dan terbesar di daerah itu. Ternyata bukan yang paling terlambat. Pemilik pondok itu belum melakukan pembersihan sama sekali. Salju masih menyelimuti seluruh permukaan perkarangan.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku mantelnya, dan mengancungkannya ke gerbang – rangkaian besi hitam berpilin yang memetakkan pondok itu. Terdapat sebuah longceng perak di gerbang itu. Alih-alih membunyikan lonceng, Harry mengetuk gerbang itu sebanyak tiga kali dengan tongkatnya. Dalam hati ia membatin _Hocus Pocus Biarkan Kaki Melangkah_. Seketika pagar itu membuka. Harry melangkah masuk hati-hati, agar tidak terpleset.

Ia menaiki undakan, menuju pintu masuk pondok itu. Pintu itu besar dan menjulang tinggi, terbuat dari kayu hitam mengkilap, dan berpelintur. Pintu itu tak memiliki lubang kunci. Harry menggoreskan tongkatnya secara zig-zag ke ukiran rumit di tengah pintu – yang membagi pintu menjadi dua bagian. Terdengar suara gemerincing rantai ketika ukiran itu menghilang perlahan. Saat ukiran itu benar-benar hilang, muncul papan angka di permukaan pintu. Harry menekan lima angka berbeda dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Setelah yakin menekan angka yang benar, Harry menekan tombol hijau besar di papan itu. Pintu terbelah dua dan membuka. Harry melangkah masuk, dan pintu itu menutup dan mengunci dirinya sendiri diiringi suara gemerincing rantai.

Pondok itu memang memiliki pengamanan yang kuat. Mantra apapun tidak akan bisa membuka gerbang atau pun pintu itu secara paksa. Tak hanya itu, Mantra Penolak Gangguan juga diberikan di setiap tembok dan pagar, jadi tak ada yang bisa memanjatnya, terbang melewatinya, memantrai, dan gangguan lainnya.

Jika orang akan mengunjungi pondok itu, hanya bisa membunyikan lonceng perak di pagar, dan menunggu sampai tuan rumah keluar membukakan pagar untuknya, dan mempersilahkan masuk. Hanya ada tiga penyihir yang tahu cara memasuki pondok itu, dan bisa masuk kapan saja sesuka hati. Pertama, tentu saja pemilik pondok itu sendiri, kedua Harry, dan satu orang lagi yang namanya tak berani Harry sebutkan di depan sang pemilik pondok.

Harry tak berlama-lama di ruang depan pondok itu. Ia segera menuju ruang selanjutnya. Ketika langkahnya menggapai ruangan kedua itu, cahaya otomatis memuhi ruangan. Perapian di ruangan itu tak hidup, menandakan pondok ini kosong, pemiliknya belum pulang. Harry tak menyalahkan. Pekerjaan si pemilik pondok ini sama seperti pekerjaannya , ya sama-sama menyita waku banyak. Harry mengacungkan tongkat, melemparkan bunga api ke perapian, dan lidah api telah menari di perapian itu. Ia mengambil gulungan perkamen dari saku mantel, dan menggantungkan mantelnya di salah satu gantungan dinding.

Harry mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu sampai penyihir yang ingin ditemuinya pulang. Ia membuka gulungan di genggamannya. Gulungan itu merupakan Daily Prophet edisi hari ini. Seketika Harry tersenyum sendiri melihat dirinya masuk berita utama, dengan judul berita yang membuat sakit mata saking mencoloknya. Terbesit sedikit rasa menyesal di batin Harry karena meminta usul Goerge untuk tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk lamarannya itu.

Harry penyihir sederhana. Ia tak terlalu suka setiap hal baru yang dilakukannya akan menjadi perbincangan paling menarik untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Seharusnya Harry telah bisa menebak, satu detik setelah diskusi panjang mengenai tempat Harry melamar, Goerge langsung memberi tahu beberapa pencari berita untuk menunggu di tempat tersebut. Alhasil, Daily Prophet, Weekly Witch, The Quibbler, dan tabloid penyihir lainnya dipenuhi muka Harry dan Ginny di halaman depan. Namun, melihat Ginny menangis bahagia malam itu, dimana Harry tak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu sebelumnya, membuat Harry berpikir kembali untuk mengutuk atau berterimakasih ke Goerge.

Harry melempar surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya tadi, dan melompat dari sofa ketika ia mendengar gemerincing rantai dari depan. Buru-buru Ia merapalkan _Aguamenti_ secara non-verbal untuk memadamkan api perapian, dan menghentakkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit. Dengan bunyi _plop _pelan ruangan itu sama gelapnya dengan ruangan depan. Tongkat sihir terancung tinggi di hadapannya. Harry melangkah – tanpa suara menuju ruang depan. Ia dapat mendengar derap langkah mengendap-endap menuju ke arahnya.

"Harry!"

Harry bernapas lega mendengar teriakan itu. Hermione telah melemparkan diri kepadanya ke dalam pelukan yang hampir menjatuhkannya.

"Ma-af Mione, seperti biasa, kebiasa-an lama." Harry tak yakin suaranya bisa didengar jelas, napasnya tercekat dan dadanya sesak saking eratnya pelukan Hermione.

"Tak masalah Harry, aku juga tadi mengacungkan tongkatku. Dan oh, Harry, kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau mau, tapi bukan artinya kau dibolehkan datang layaknya teror seperti ini. Biasanya kau mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu padaku – Hedwig! Apakah ia sakit jadi tak bisa mengirimiku surat? Atau patronus-mu bermasalah – jangan bilang kau tak bisa patronus lagi Harry. Daily prophet! Aku sudah baca – lamaran! Dan oh ya apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan," bisik Hermione kacau.

"Aku per-perlu napas, Herm." Hermione terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku senang kau datang Harry. Sudah lama kau tak ke sini," Hermione mendahului Harry memasuki ruangan tengah. Seperti tadi, ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi cahaya ketikan langkah kaki Hermione memasuki ruangan. Hermione meletakkan tas kulitnya di sofa dan menggantungkan _blazer_-nya. Bunga api meluncur ke perapian dari tongkat Hermione yang terancung, namun api perapian tak menyala. Hermione memutar kepalanya, menatap Harry yang telah duduk santai di sofa.

"Sepertinya kayunya basah, aku tadi menyiramnya saat tadi kudengar ada orang asing menerobos masuk," Harry nyengir, setengah menyeringai, setengah merasa bersalah.

Hermione tersenyum, "Dasar."

Penyihir wanita itu mengambil sebuah kantong hitam besar – biasa untuk menampung sampah dari salah satu laci lemari sudut ruangan, dan mengaturnya terbuka di lantai. Dengan ayunan tongkat Hermione, kayu-kayu basah itu satu-persatu melayang dari perapian dan menjatuhkan diri ke kantong sampah. Kemudian Hermione menerbangkan kantong yang telah berat itu ke kotak sampah tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Harry telah berlutut di samping Hermione sambil memeluk beberapa kayu baru yang didapatnya dari kotak penyimpanan kayu di samping perapian. Hermione bergeser, dan Harry memasukkan kayu-kayu itu ke perapian. Dengan sekali jentikan tongkat sihir Hermione, deru perapian telah memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku bisa membantumu membersihkan perkarangan jika kau mau Mione," kata Harry ketika mereka berdua telah duduk berdampingan di sofa.

"Ya ampun Harry. Aku terdengar seperti penyihir wanita pemalas,"

"Bukan begitu Hermione, aku tahu kau sibuk,"

Hermione terkekeh pelan. "Tentu, kau sangat baik Harry. Aku terima tawaranmu. Departemenku sedikit memberati kepalaku, ditambah lagi dengan panggilan Kingsley tadi – Oh Harry! Merlin! Kau harus dengar tentang masalah besar yang menjadi tugasku dan – ," sudut mata Hermione menangkap surat kabar yang tergeletak di kaki sofa.

"Harry, beraninya kau tak memberitahuku tentang ini! Tak taukah kau betapa terkejutnya aku membacanya," kata Hermione, menyodorkan Daily prophet itu ke hidung Harry seperti seorang bos yang memarahi pegawainya untuk hasil kerjanya yang menyedihkan. Atau seperti Professor Mcgonagall yang memarahi Neville sambil menyodori OWL Transfigurasinya yang mendapat nilai T (Troll).

"Kejutan, Hermione," Harry menyeringai. "Dan aku punya kejutan lain."

"_Well, _aku siap terkejut," Hermione lupa akan curhatan yang akan diceritakannya ke Harry.

"Aku telah meminta izin ke Arthur tadi siang di The Burrow untuk melamar Ginny. Dan _guess what! _Dia menerimaku Hermione! Dan pesta tunangan mulai didiskusikan."

Hermione menjerit, dan ia kembali membuat Harry sulit bernapas dengan memeluknya erat. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Harry! Dan oh, aku harus menyiapkan gaun baru. Warna apa menurutmu yang bagus eh?" air mata Hermione mulai mengalir turun di pipinya. Mendengar isakan Hermione, Harry mengusap punggung Hermione.

"Warna apapun cocok untukmu, Mione," Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Molly mengundangmu makan malam di The Burrow, Hermione. Itulah mengapa aku disini. Ia ingin aku memastikanmu datang dengan cara apapun,"

"Oh Molly, aku mulai merindukannya. Telah beberapa kali aku menolak undangan makannya karena harus lembur," Hermione tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Rasanya seperti kembali ke saat liburan musim panas bersama di The Burrow saat masih bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Hermione mengambil tas kulit kerjanya, dan lekas berdiri.

"Beri aku setengah jam Harry. Aku perlu mandi dan ganti pakaian," Hermione yang sangat bersemangat itu setengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan menuju tangga.

Harry beranjak dari sofa, dan melihat-lihat deretan figura foto di dinding. Ada foto yang menarik perhatian Harry. Di atas deretan foto tersebut, ada bingkai emas yang ukurannya berkali lipat lebih besar dari foto lainnya. Harry tersenyum melihat Hermione merangkul dirinya dan Ron di lapangan Quitddich, Hogwarts. Mereka bertiga bergerak-gerak sambil tertawa bahagia. Harry senang Hermione memasang foto itu kembali. Harry harap kembalinya foto itu itu menandakan bahwa luka di hati Hermione telah memudar karena telah melalui waktu yang lama.

Harry kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione yang tadi mengejutkannya karena bunyi sepatunya mengetuk lantai saat ia datang sambil berlari.

"Ini aku Harry, aku baru sadar saat di atas. Jadi, kau mau teh Harry? Atau cokelat panas?" kata Hermione masih mengatur napas.

"Tak perlu Hermione. Kembalilah ke atas dan lanjutkan persiapanmu,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu,"

"Ok, Harry," Hermione tersenyum.

Hermione membalikkan badan dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga. Tidak seperti dugaan Hermone, hari ini tidak sepanjangan berjalan buruk, dan Hermione bersyukur akan hal itu. Makan malam di The Burrow membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note : **

Ceritanya ini 6 tahun setelah perang.

Harry Potter : 23

Hermione Granger : 23

Ronald Weasley : 23

Draco Malfoy : 23

Ginny Weasley : 22

Untuk umur karakter yang lain tambahin 6 tahun aja yaa dari umur sebelumnya di HP-7.

Thanks for reading! Dan BIG THANKS buat yg udah review, berarti banget loh bagi author :). Maaf lama ya update nya, rada sibuk karena beberapa test yang estafet.

Seperti biasa typo, saran, kritik, komentar, dan penilaian lainnya silahkan ditinggalkan di kotak review yaaa :D

oh ya ini balasan review, utk yang pake akun akan di PM :)

AbraxasM : Halo, thanks yaa, udah chap 2 baca lagi ya

Nureh : aduh maaf ya rada telat update. ini dia chap 2 nya, baca lagi ya

hana37 : haii, thanks reviewnya ini udah lanjut, baca lagi yaa

* * *

**:D**

**see you soon guys~**


End file.
